


A new world

by ReaseA



Series: Nico in Rome [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (to lovers?), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Nico-centric, Octavian Feels, Protective Nico, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sad Octavian, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: Hades feels that nico needs to spend time with kids his age, so he shows him the Roman camp in the hopes that he’ll make some friends.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Octavian
Series: Nico in Rome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Home from school

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get the tone down for the fic. Don’t know what I want yet but this chapter is pretty good.

Nico had been staying in the underworld for a while now. He’d leave some times to go and explore the world and meet interesting people and gods. But since it was the school year he had to stay in the underworld at least four days a week. He learned from some of the smartest people to ever live. Nico’s dad asked him if he wanted to go to mortal school in LA but Nico decided against it.

He was on his way home from Elysium where his teachers were. His relationship with his dad had improved significantly. He’d also met his godly siblings, there was Plutus god of wealth a fun person to be around nico liked haveing an older brother, mesperyian the goddess of the internet and misinformation she’s the youngest of his godly siblings, Macaria goddess of blessed death nico she reminded him a lot of Bianca, and melinoë goddess of nightmares who made sure nico did have nightmares which was really nice of her.

Nico opened the gate to the courtyard that surrounded the castle, the courtyard had short dark green grass and there was a small winding path to the large double doors. Nico walked the path. he had expected to see Persephone in the courtyard but then he remembered, it was the beginning of winter and Persephone had left a few days ago.

He opened the door to the massive castle. The castle was so large because it held all of the chthonic gods and their children or it was able to. Most underworld gods didn’t have kids ether out of the inability or not wanting them. The one that did however mostly stayed with their mortal parents and didn’t go camp, some of them don’t even know their Demigods.

The castle had a large hall at the entrance. It was lined with thrones for all of the gods and goddesses of the underworld most of the chthonic gods didn’t attend the meetings but his dad insisted that all of the thrones stay, so they don’t have a situation like the second Titan war.

No one was in the hall which was normal for a bit after three pm. All of the gods had things to do, most chthonic gods had very hands-on jobs like Charon running the fairy or Thánatos and Macaria being gods of death.

At the end of the hall there were two thrones spaced out from the rest. His dad’s and Persephone's thrones, his dads was molded out of bone and Persephones was made of intertwined rose vines.

Nico walked past the thrones to a hallway. It's ceiling was shorter than the other room, it was about ten feet tall. In the hall there were paintings of the underworld champions, which were mortals considered to be extraordinary. Well individual chthonics could choose their own champion. The underworld champion was voted on every ten years. Nico was pretty sure the current champion was the leader of Cuba but he wasn’t sure.

There were doors all along the hallways that led to the different sections of the castle each belonging to a different chthonic and their family. He walked past the paintings, he knew most of the people personally. There was Abraham Lincoln who to Nico’s surprise was a mortal, Nelson Mandela, Thomas Paine, and some others. Follow the familiar path of paintings to a door that was eight feet tall like all the rest, he heard muffled speaking from the other side.

He opened the door, his dad was sitting in the living room. He was 7 foot, maybe a little taller, had long black hair that went to his tailbone, he was wearing a Greek toga which he only wears when he'd been working so Nico assumed that he had stopped working.

“Nico you’re home” he said, he seemed like he’d been expecting nico. “Sit and talk for a minute?”

“Sure, is something wrong?” Nico asked, sitting down in a chair.

“Not exactly” he paused like he didn’t know how to say what he wanted. “I think it would be fair to say you’ve enjoyed staying in the underworld”

Nico nodded, it was true he’d really liked all the time he’d spent with his dad and siblings.

“But I thought it would be nice if you got to spend time with kids your age” he said awkwardly.

“Dad, we talked about this. I'm not going to mortal school” nico said, the two had agreed that mortal school would be difficult with him being a Demi god and his dad technically not being a real person.

“And I’m not suggesting that” he paused again, he looked like he was second guessing himself. “What I am suggesting is…” he tried off

“It would be easier just to show you” he said reaching his hand out.

Nico grabbed it and the two shadow travelled.


	2. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes in to Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer and maybe a bit better then the last one.

Shadow traveling was always calming for nico, he assumed that it was the same for his father. But like a shadow traveling it ended to soon, spitting him and his father out on a hill somewhere that Nico recognized as Northern California.

“Well here we are!” His dad said 

“Where is here?” Nico asked. looking out to a valley there was a small city and a military camp. Further away there was a taller hill with what looked like temples on them.

“This is camp Jupiter and new Rome!” He said 

“I’ve heard of it.” Nico said. he hadn’t heard a lot and he thought it would be better if he stayed away with him being a son of hades. 

“I’d had assumed so,” he said “I think you could really fit in there, make some good friends.” 

Nico wasn’t sure about it but if his dad thought it was a good idea it couldn’t be that bad.

“Is there anything I should know about them” nico asked 

“Yes lots, first always use the Roman name for things. You’re not a son if hades a son of Pluto and so one.” Nico nodded as his father continued “also one of there two praetors are a son of Jupiter so watch out for that” 

His dad paused “Nico I’m not going to lie to you” he said seriously “Making friends isn’t the only reason I want you to go to camp Jupiter”

“What?” Nico asked a little worried, his father wouldn’t ask some of him unless it was important.

“There’s a priest in that camp.” He said seriously “his name is Octavian, a few weeks ago he asked me if I wanted to help him overthrow the gods” 

“What!” Nico asked.

“I know that’s not good and I want to avoid what happened with the Greeks happen with the Romans. I know that someone with lots of ill will toward the gods will take advantage of him” he said 

“someone in particular?” His father nodded but didn’t say anything, Nico sighed. “what do you want me to do?”

“Be his friend, like Luke castellan he may feel abandoned by the gods. This maybe true but I can’t let it get out of control like with the Greeks, you have to show him that the path he’s talking is the wrong one”

“So just stroll in?” Nico asked “what if they find out I’m Greek?” 

“You seem to forget that you aren’t Greek. You’re a chthonic Demigod, being my son” he explained. “Also at some point they’ll ask you for letters of recommendation” he took out a stack of letters and handed them to Nico. 

“Who are the letters from?” Nico asked, unable to read the Latin writing. 

“Me a couple of other chthonics some important dead people who the Romans value” his dad said “well you should get going”

“I’ll see you in awhile” nico said

His father smiled, and shadow traveled away.

So there Nico was on top of a hill overlooking a valley with a stack of about 20 letters in his hands. He started off towards the camp.

Eventually Nico made it to the entrance of camp, looking around there weren’t many people out. Technically there weren’t any people that nico could see just shades of dead Romans. The shades didn’t pay Nico any mind when he walked past them. He walked down the old street tell he came across an important looking building. It was taller than the surrounding barracks. 

Nico thought that was as good a place as any to start looking for living people. Opening the door Nico looked around, the large room remained him of the throne room back home. The room was darker and smaller than the throne room, and there were statues of dead Roman Emperors. Nico recognized most of them but some Nico had never seen before, walking forward Nico’s footsteps echoed through the hall. Nico moving further down the hall, he could see a large table with three people sitting. From right to left, there was a tall boy with a scar on his lower lip. He had blond hair and sky blue eyes. Nico assumed this was the son of Jupiter. Then there was a woman in bronze armor with a ponytail, Nico didn’t know who this was but he assumed she was the other petator. Then to the left the man was tall, lanky, and pale. He had dark blue eyes like the fires of Tartarus. He had blonde hair like the grass in the underworld. 

Nico was close enough to hear what they were saying. 

“That’s why It is absolutely imperative that we expand the Roman navy!” The pale one said

“Octavian, when will we ever need a navy” the son of Jupiter said. 

Nico took the opportunity to bud into the conversation.

“Hello, I just got here and I was wondering if someone could help me” nico said

The two boys jumped at the sudden talking, but the girl seemed to already know he was there. 

“Who are you?” The girl said, trying way too hard to be intimidating.

“I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Pluto!” Nico said.

The son of Jupiter looked taken aback by this, Nico was used to people not liking his because of his father though so it didn’t faze him.

“You’ve gone to the wolf house?” Octavian asked. Nico was unsure of what the wolf house was but he just rolled with it.

“No, my father thought it was unnecessary. He sent me here directly.” Nico said

“The wolf house is absolutely necessary!” The son of Jupiter shouted.

“Now Jason, let's not be so bold, lord Pluto thought it unnecessary so clearly it is. Unless you’re one to question the gods” Octavian said, Nico was starting to like this pale priest.

“Of course not!” Jason said defensively 

“Quiet both of you!” The girl said. Nico thought she must think pretty highly of herself talking like she was above them. “Mr. Angelo why don’t you come up here and we can talk about your unusual situation” 

Nico walked up to where the three were sitting and sat with them. 

“Do you have any letters of recommendation?” Octavian started.

“Yes, my father gave them to me,” Nico said, handing Octavian the stack of letters.

Octavian started looking through them.

“Clearly pulled all the stops for this one.” Octavian mumbled to himself.

“Who are the letters from?” Jason asked.

“This ones from Pluto, this one's from Mors,” Octavian said, passing the letters around. “This ones from Hekate, this one from Charun '' Octavian said, continuing passing the letters but not saying anything allowed. 

“It is unorthodox for gods to write in letters” the girl said.

“Well Reyna this is what lord Pluto gave him” Octavian said, Nico wasn’t sure why Octavian was defending him but he appreciated it.

The room was quiet for a bit, just the sound of Octavian passing the letters around. 

“Julius Cesar!” Jason said loudly “but he’s dead!” 

Octavian and Nico looked at Jason, Nico was sure they were thinking the same thing.

“Yes he is” Nico said bluntly. 

“Then how did he write you a recommendation letter?” Jason asked dumbly 

“Well he wrote it in Elysium” Nico said

He could tell Jason was embarrassed but Jason tried to hide it.

“These people really must think highly of you.” Reyna said. “I don’t see why they would” she sounded pretty full of herself. 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.” Nico responded. 

“I’m sure I will” Reyna said, trying to hard to sound mysterious. “Octavian why don’t you show Mr. Angelo around” 

“It would be my pleasure” Octavian said, sounding very ominous “come along Mr Di Angelo, we have lots to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps me.


	3. A short walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian shows nico around new Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took to long I’m sorry!

Nico left the hall with Octavian at his side. The two of them didn’t speak well they walked out, Nico didn’t want the two predators eavesdropping on any conversation they would have. 

“So where are we going?” Nico asked once they were out side

“The first cohort Barracks! I’m the centurion of the first cohort you know.” Octavian said with excitement in his voice. Nico couldn’t see him very well in the hall but now he could see him clearly. He was thinner than Nico had first thought, paler too like a man who had lost a lot of blood, he was a bit taller than Nico, and had a knife strapped to his side. 

“So I’ve heard” Nico said. 

“You know with all of those letters I think you could probably choose your own cohort. It will cause quite a bit of controversy, you being here.” Octavian said

“Why is that?” Nico asked, curiously.

“Well the last time someone like you was here, about 75 years ago, they assassinated the two current predators” Octavian said, a bit too cheerfully. 

“Well I can’t promise that I won’t do the same” Nico said awkwardly.

“Oh no the predators deserved it but I appreciate the sentiment”

Nico didn’t know what they could have done to deserve death but if a sibling of his did it they must have, though Octavian never said a child of Pluto he said someone like him.

“Well here we are, the first cohort barracks! I’m sure the we’ll find a spot for you.” Octavian said

“Where are all of them?” Nico asked, the barracks was completely empty; it was also incredibly clean for a place that holds so many people.

“There’re at lunch right now but should be back in about 30 minutes” Octavian said.

The two walked out the door they came in through.

“Let's go to the dining hall,to meet them,” Octavian said mysteriously. He started off in that direction.

“So where are you from?” Octavian asked in the same kind of creepy tone, Nico was beginning to think that was just how he talked.

“I’m from Italy, but you can probably tell by the accent” Nico’s accent had gotten a lot more pronounced when he started living in the underworld, he felt more comfortable talking like that.

“Yes but we're from Italy?” He asked 

Nico considered lying, he didn’t really want to talk about it. But also he didn’t want to come off as if he was dodging the question.

“I don’t know, I moved here when I was really young.” Nico felt bad for lying but he didn’t really want to talk about Venice. “Where are you from”

“New Rome! Went to the wolf house at 14 nearly died and now I’m here” Octavian said, he sounded normal but there was resentment behind those words Nico could feel it. “Speaking of, do you know why Pluto thought it unnecessary that you go there?”

“I’m sure he thought my training in the underworld was enough” Nico said they immediately regretted it. Now Octavian knew he had stayed in the underworld and Nico didn’t know how the Romans felt about gods and their children communicating.

“Well I hope to test that on the field of Mars” Octavian said. Nico wasn’t sure what the field of mars was but he assumed it had something to do with fighting.

“If I remember correctly there are two centurions for each court,” Nico asked 

“That there is me and Michael Kahale, great guy” Octavian said “but he might be less than pleasant today” Octavian said gravely.

“Why is that?” Nico asked.

“His boyfriend, Bryce Lawrence, got banished recently” Octavian said remorsefully.

“What four?” Nico asked, Nico didn’t know much about these people but banishment must have been a pretty big deal.

“Well people say he’s responsible for the death of his centurion but I don’t believe that But it’s not like Reyna or Jason cares about that he’s a Legacy of Orcus so they think he’s a killer” 

Nico knew about Orcus, he was the god of punishment and broken oaths. Like most chthonic gods he was demonized for being the god of punishment, but what most people forget is that the punishment he gives is justified, always to people who deserve it. 

“I’m sure you're right but how could he get banished? There must have been evidence” nico asked 

“Oh sure. Plenty” Octavian said sarcastically “the only evidence is that he was near the body when it was found” 

“That sounds pretty circumstantial” nico said 

“It was and everyone knew it, but it wasn’t up to us it was up to Reyna and Jason” Octavian said “and they decided he was guilty” 

“Why would they do that?” Nico said he already didn’t like Jason or Reyna; this was just making them look worse.

“He was the last chthonic Demi god in New Rome. Well until you came.” Octavian said in that same creepy tone. 

He stopped walking at two large doors.

“Here we are, the dining hall” Octavian said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps me.


	4. Lunch in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian takes nico to the dining hall to meet a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took way to long :( sorry. I’m probably go to make another chapter to ‘sideways’ next so read that if you haven’t.

Octavian opened the doors to the dining hall stepping through Nico saw about a thousand kids. They ranged from about thirteen to nineteen, they were sitting on low couches and eating.

“Over here” Octavian said, pointing to a set of three couches. Sitting on one was a very large young man sitting on the middle one, no one was sitting around him. He looked angry and sad like someone who lost a loved one. He had the hands seize of baseball gloves and had short dark hair. Nico assumed this was Michael Kahale. 

Octavian guided him through the hall to where Michael was sitting. The hall was loud and busy, at the back there was a raised section of setting that faced outerwear. The two sat down opposite of each other.

“Mich, meet the news addition to the first court” Octavian said, gesturing at him.

“Good to meet I’m mich son of Venus” Michael said reaching out and shaking Nico’s hand

“Likewise, I’m Nico, son of Pluto” he said 

“A chthonic Demi god?” Michael ask looking at Octavian.

“Sent by lord Pluto him self” Octavian said 

“Shouldn’t cause any problems at all” Michael said sarcastically

“Well I’ll do my best to stay out of trouble” nico retorted.

“I’m not implying that trouble will be your fault, wasn’t Bryce’s ether” Michael said sadly.

“Oh come on mich the petition we’ll get through the senate” Octavian said but he didn’t sound very sure of his words.

“If you say so Octavian” Michael said clearly not believing him.

There was silence for a moment, Nico never knew Bryce but the way the two were sad made him think he must have been a great friend.

“But that will have to wait!” Michal said in a considerably more cheerful voice. “You tell our friend here how things work”

“Some of it!” Octavian said definitely

Michael sighed, like he was used to Octavian being unorganized.

“Well to start you off, do you have any letters of recommendation?” Michael asked 

“He had a lot, the predators decided they wanted to look at them though.” Octavian said “from gods and dead Demigods that recommend him. Personally I think that he should be an Munifex right away” 

“Well how about we see how he does in the Mars field tomorrow” Michael said reasonably “we’ll see how good he is then”

“Seems good. Why don’t we get your tattoo sorted after we eat?” Octavian asked, looking at nico.

“Tattoo?” Nico asked, confused.

“Yeah we all have them!” Michael said rolling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo, it was a circle with a small cross underneath.

“Yours will be different than that, it will be the symbol for Pluto” Octavian said 

“What else do you need to know?” Michael wondered aloud “the day to day will mostly be training and manning the guard posts” 

“The ranking is similar to the old Roman way with a few tweaks” Octavian said “in each court has two centurions and ten officers, the centurions count as officers”

“Then there are the rest of the soldiers, they are divided into two groups.” Michael said “the munifexs who are normal troops and the Tirones who are training to become munifexs”

“Any questions?” Octavian asked 

Nico had quite a few “none that I can think of now” 

“Well then let’s eat!” Octavian said. With that the plates in front of them had food, it seemed magical. 

“How’d that happen?” Nico asked.

“I’m not sure I think it has something to do with the plates and magic but I don’t know” Michael said unsure 

“Just like the-” Nico stopped himself, he was about to say camp half blood. “Ones in the underworld!” 

Octavian looked at nico, he knew that nico didn’t mean the underworld. Nico picked up his cup and raised it.

“To health and company!” Nico said, desperately trying to take attention off his slip up.

The two raised their cups and to meet Nico’s.

“To health and company!” Michael said with no awareness of what was happening with Octavian and Nico.

Nico drank the dark liquid, it felt strange like pomegranate juice but, hotter.

“Some good wine right?” Michael said 

“Wine?” Nico asked, he’d never drink alcohol; it did taste as bad as he expected but maybe that was just the pomegranate.

The three of them eat their food with little conversation, Nico always eats a lot during meals and in between too. Shadow traveling made it so he lost energy quickly so he had to eat a lot so he stayed at a reasonable weight. Michael ate ridiculously quickly and a lot, the food looked too small because of the size of his hands. But Octavian ate a lot less, not just compared to the other boys. He looked like he waited to eat but didn't. 

Nico wanted to ask him if something was wrong but if something was wrong with him he’d fix it if he could. So Nico didn’t, he just ate his food and didn’t talk much with anyone else. Once nico was done Octavian immediately took notice.

“You’re done? How bout we had up to the temples” Octavian asked

“Let get going” Nico said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps me know what to do.


	5. Too the temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico walks with Octavian too the temples. On the way Nico’s mind wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short and I’m so sorry!

As the two walked to the temples Nico thought about Octavian. It was strange for him to form an opinion on someone so quickly but Nico couldn’t help but like the priest, maybe it was the way he talked or held himself. Whatever it was, Nico felt a connection with him. Nico wondered what Octavian thought of him, but why should he care about that? 

“What do you think of Mich?” Octavian asked inquisitively.

“He seemed sad” nico responded

“He probably is!” Octavian said in that creepy and almost Cheery voice.

Nico was charmed by Octavian, he knew he shouldn’t have been. But he couldn’t help it.

“So were going to get you a tattoo and assign you a bed” Octavian said “once we’re done it should just about be time for bed” nico though it was wired that we had just had lunch and after he got tattooed it would be time for bed. How long was it going to take?

“What are we doing tomorrow?”

“Were defending on the Mars field, we’ll probably be there all day” Octavian said 

Nico didn’t respond. The two just walked down the brick path that led to a hill, up the hill there were a few temples. Seven in total, as they walled he looked at them. The first was beautiful, it was made out of light red granite and had two fountains in front. In the middle of the fountains was a large statue of Venus or at least he assumed it was Venus, it looked like Aphrodite but she had an angry look on her face.

“This is the temple to Venus. The officers like me and mich hold our meetings there” Octavian said walking past 

The next one looked more like a workshop than a temple. It had smoke coming out of the top and the walls were made out of a dark black stone. Nico wondered if it was that because all the smoke and the stone was originally a different color.

“That’s the temple to Vulcan the god of black smiths, but I’m sure you already knew that.” Octavian said Nico didn’t like the way Octavian talked him up and tried to make him feel smart. 

The next one was a stage modern military looking installation Nico didn’t know enough about the Romans to know who this was. 

“That’s the temple to Bellona you know Reyna is a daughter of hers, makes sense” Octavian said in a descending voice, he clearly didn’t think very highly of Bellona. 

Then Octavian turned down a grassed over stone path, it led to two temples. But calling them temples was overstating them, one was an old looking shed painted green it had one small window on the side which was smashed. The other was a little better kept but it was boarded up. It was made of dark stone like the castle in the underworld. It had a roof made of bones, and it was taller than the other temple. 

Octavian stopped in front of the taller temple. “Here we are, the temple of Pluto!” 

“This is the temple to my father?” Nico said a little offended on his behalf, Nico knew of course that his father preferred his followers to pray privately like all his ‘true followers’ have done sense Greece. But the horrible state at the temple still angered him. 

“Yep and I’m going to help you fix it!” Octavian said looking Nico in the eyes, Nico hadn’t gotten a good look at his eyes. The irises were small, he looked scared. But the rest of his face wasn’t showing that, he looked happy. With that creepy smile and the way he talked. 

“How are we going to do that?” Nico asked 

“Well where going to fix it and make it look like a real place of worship!” 

“Sounds difficult.” Nico said 

“It’ll take most of the day so we should get started right away”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and review it really helps me keep writing and reviewing always gives me new ideas so if you want the story to go a certain way then telling me in a review is the best way to do that. Or hit me up on tumblr @the kid in the back of class.


	6. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian and Nico fix the temple and Nico gets tattooed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you like it:)

Octavian went around to the side of the dilapidated temple and pulled out a wheelbarrow and moved it to the front or the building. 

“I’ve been planning to fix this up for a while but never had the time, and people didn’t want it fixed” Octavian said, taking some things out of the wheelbarrow. 

“Aren’t people worried about Pluto getting angry with Rome?” Nico asked, Nico had gotten to know his father better and he knew that he probably wouldn’t care about something like this but the Romans probably would think so.

“Well as I said chthonic demigods and Rome have never gotten along, I think we have just forgotten that the temple is here” Octavian said, Nico was a little sceptical that all of Rome forgot that the temple to his father was here but he didn’t comment on it.

“Well let’s get to work!” Nico said. The work was hard, nearly everything was broken in some way. The floors tiles had broken, the ceiling was leaking, all the statues and tapestries were smashed and torn, the pipes were leaking, the walls looked like they were ready to give out any second, the windows were smashed in. Needless to say they were there for a while, luckily Octavian had already looked over it and knew what needed to be done. 

About half way through Octavian sat down for a break, the two were sweating hard Nico sat down too.

“What’s it like being the priest in Rome?” Nico asked, trying to make conversation.

“Oh well there’s a lot of responsibilities and expectations, I get to attend the predators meetings so they can not listen to me.” Octavian said, he sounded a little angry Nico decided that he was going to play into that.

“Why don’t they?” Nico asked “what’s wrong with your input?”

“I don’t know! It’s like they all do things just to irritate me! It's bullshit, I’m the only one who will help this place against itself!” Octavian seemed to release he was shouting and Nico kind of regretted pushing him. 

“You know I think we should get back to work” Octavian said, getting up. 

“Alright,” Nico responded

It took about 6 hours to finish the rest of the work and the sun was just about setting but they were done, the floor was back together, the statues were cleaned and fixed, the pipes were fixed, the roof was patched, the windows replaced, and the pillars repaired. 

“Good work Mr di Angelo” Octavian said, Nico thought he sounded insincere. “We should get that tattoo started shouldn’t we?” 

“I’d assume so” nico said following him up the the altar 

“Ok let's just get the formalities out of the way” Octavian said as he set down a small black stuffed sheep on the table “I prefer using live animals but this work” 

He cut the animal open revealing all of it soft insides, he pushed and pulled around in them for about a minute.

“Well you’re a son of Pluto of course but I think you’re a Legacy of someone” Octavian said breaking the silence “you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” 

“Um no I don’t, can’t you tell who it is?” Nico asked 

“No it’s not that simple, is a god doesn’t want to reveal themselves than I can’t know for sure” Octavian responded

The two stood for what felt like minutes. Eventually he gave up, he pushed the ripped up corps of the stuffed sheep on to the ground. 

“Well whoever they are certainly powerful” Octavian said “well time for the tattoo!”

Octavian took a canteen of what Nico didn’t know.

“Give me your hand” Octavian said numbly, clearly caught up in the ritual. 

Nico gave his hand and Octavian, it was cold but like something that used to have heat but cooled down, he driped a bit of the substance on to his arm. It stung a bit but not enough to cause alarm. Octavian started mumbling something in Latin, Nico didn’t know vary much Latin but some of his teachers in the underworld saw fit to teach him some. It was a prayer, for safety and comfort, Nico wasn’t sure why but he was flattered by this, he shouldn’t have been of course everyone probably got this at one point. 

In the middle of his thoughts the ground rumbled and From the ground emerged a long interconnected skeletal arm with bony fingers. In its hand it held a tattoo pen.

“ strange, well this may take longer than I expected.” Octavian said, sounding slightly annoyed. His hand let go of Nico’s arm. 

The skeleton reached out and grabbed Nico’s arm putting the pen to it. It didn’t hurt, it was supposed to but it didn’t. Nico had heard that tattoos were supposed to hurt a lot but this just tickled. 

“Most people scream” Octavian mused looking at the outline of the symbol.

“But it doesn’t hurt” Nico said confused 

“It probably means something about the relationship between a god and their children” Octavian said more to himself then to Nico.

The two watched as the pen danced around his upper arm making the symbol of Pluto, it was a dot on top of a half circle with a line going down from the middle and a dash through the middle of the line. 

A few minutes later the tattoo was done and the skeleton retracted into the floor.

“Fascinating” Octavian said “well it’s probably time for us to head to the barracks get you set up” 

Octavian was already heading out the door when he stopped talking, Nico went to Catch up with him. 

Nico thought about what his dad told him before that Octavian wanted to overthrow the gods, now after seeing him Nico had a hard time believing that. Octavian seemed to really like working on the temple, he was the head priest after all. But Luke was head of Hermes cabin before he left and started the war that would claim the lives of so many.

Nico tried to push there’s thoughts to the back of his mind as he and Octavian came up on the barracks.

“Let’s get you a room” Octavian said walking inside 

Nico followed him in, Octavian led him to the end of the hall.

“This is the officer section but we only have the be room” Octavian said “but sense one of our previous officers died recently you can have his room” 

“Died?” Nico asked “is that common?” 

“Well yes and no” Octavian said with a creepy smile “you keep your nose cleaner than you won’t have to worry about it” with that he left nico standing in the hall alone.

Nico walked into the empty bedroom, he threw his jacket on to the bed and looked down at his new tattoo. He liked it, but it still felt a little wired. He decided that he’d go to sleep but he didn’t have any of his things. Just then a suitcase came out of the shadows of his bed. He took out some skeleton pattern pajamas and went to bed. Nico thought as he drifted to sleep that things were going to work here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and review it really helps me know what you gays want:)


	7. Stone cold floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian is having trouble sleeping the night after Nico comes to camp, he goes to see the son of hades to find help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in a separate thing but thats dumb lol
> 
> This is Octavians POV now tho

Octavian rolled over in his bed, it was large just like all the others in the first cohort barracks. Octavian always made sure his Subordinates have their own private rooms so they’d Feel more inclined to keep him in power. But petty politics wasn’t what was on his mind, no. It was the night terrors he had to live with. Ever sense Bryce got exiled, his guilt grew, he knew it was his fault. Octavian could have frame someone else for the murder, or took the blame him self. But no, he let those Pretorius take him. One day they would pay for their crimes.

These thoughts gave Octavian little comfort, now whenever he went to sleep he’s dreams were hunted by a dark spector. He couldn’t bring himself to rest again. Then the thought came to him, he could ask Mr de Angelo for help. Or he could…… NO that’s a terrible thing to think, why would that ever cross his mind? He’ll just walk over and as the chthonic demigod for a blessing from Morpheus, in the letter of recommendation the god wrote they seemed to know each other.

Octavian got up knocking some things off his nightstand, he looked down. It was a bottle of subscription medicine he had smuggled in and a book on the way antisocial personality disorder affects the mind. He picked them up and set them back where they were on the table.

He stumbled to the door throwing on his white robe he walked out to the hallway. He looked around, the door to the left was Michaels so the one next to it must have been Nico’s. Octavian could see a dim light coming through the cracks of the door. But before he could knock.

“Who is it?” A voice called from within. Nico must have heard him.

“Nico, I must speak with you,” Octavian said keeping his cool.

“Doors unlocked” he said, Octavian opened the door to see nico siting on his bad reading a book. Octavian had thought Nico had looked nice, if not conventionally attractive. But in this light he looked amazing, the room around him seemed brighter, almost like the shadows of the room gravitated towards him. He had asphalt black eyes, he had a slender body was in skull patterned pjs. He was amazing.

“Bad dreams?” Nico asked in a concerned voice, concerned only comparatively to his usual monotone.

“How do you know that?” Octavian asked, not liking someone having the upper hand on him.

“Dream walking” Nico said like it cleared everything up.

“Surely, so I’m here to ask something of you” Octavian said “i need your help getting rid of these night terrors”

“Well the cure is a simple procedure but I don’t have much experience or formal training” Nico said.

“I’m willing to try anything!” Octavian pleated

Nico sighed “lay on the bed next to me this may take awhile”

Octavian walked over and layed down next to nico preparing for the worst. Nico turned off his lamp and grabbed his blanket. He pulled Octavian in as he laid down.

What was Nico doing? Was he cuddling him?

“In my experience this has helped me with my depressive episodes, I assume it may help with nightmares as well”

Octavian did feel better. Nico held him so softly, his hands around his waist. He was cold but not to an uncomfortable amount, like the cold side of a pillow.

“It's hard” Octavian said unprompted

“What it?”

“All of it, existing with these people. Much like you I have mental problems. But Rome isn’t so kind to such things, they think people with them are weak or barbarous” Octavian said

“You’re no you know? You’re stronger than all of them, you’ve dealt with a lot and you’ve outlasted it all” nico said. Nico had moved his hands up to Octavian's chest. “Do you want to talk about the mental problems you have?” He asked softly.

“Ok, well I may have aspd, antisocial personality disorder. Sometimes called psychopathy, I say may have because diagnosis is impossible seeing that I am in Rome and cannot leave” Octavian said “it makes everything much harder, it’s difficult leading a legion when I’m like this. But that’s not all I also have severe depression some days I can’t even get out of bed, I have to rely on Michael and my officers to cover for me”

Nico didn’t respond for a moment, he just ran his hand down his ribs slowly. It calmed Octavian greatly. Octavian thought about how….. NO he couldn’t do that with a subordinate, he pushed that thought deep down.

“You need to relax for a moment, let go of past aggression for a moment, '' Nico said in such a calm voice but then he sat up. Starved of his touch Octavian set up as well grabbing at his shoulder.

“Octavian I’m just grabbing something for you it’s alright” Nico said as he grabbed a Necklace from the nightstand. “ just put this on it should protect you from nightmares“

Octavian put it on, Immediately he felt calm and tired. He reached out for nico like a child.

“It’s alright Octavian just go to sleep” nico said as his eyes grew heavier and than too heavy to keep open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and review it really helps me:)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and review it so I know what you think and want for the next chapter. Check out my tumblr @the-kid-in-the-back-of-class


End file.
